you're my
by Vmagnae
Summary: yoongi itu overprotektif sama adik kecil kesayanganya ini -jimin- , bagaimanapun juga yoogi gak mau jimin adik manisnya ini tergores sedikitpun , sampai saat jimin mengalami masa pubertasnya , jimin mulai menyukai seseorang , dan sifat protektif si yoongi ini semakin meningkat it's VMIN jimin always uke ! yang gak suka bisa out atau ngebash saya ! VMIN couple !


Cast : Park jimin

Kim taehyung

Park yoongi ( maaf saya merubah marga )

Rated : T

Sumarry : yoongi itu overprotektif sama adik kecil kesayanganya ini -jimin- , bagaimanapun juga yoogi gak mau jimin adik manisnya ini tergores sedikitpun , sampai saat jimin mengalami masa pubertasnya , jimin mulai menyukai seseorang , dan sifat protektif si yoongi ini semakin meningkat

.

.

.

.

Vmin present

.

.

Vmin

.

.

Jimin bergegas menuju ruang makan , dilihatnya hyung kesayangannya sudah menunggu ,

" Oh ? Jiminie , ayo makan , hyung sudah membuat sandwitch untukmu " ucap yoongi

" Terima kasih hyung " ucap jimin tersenyum lalu memakan sandwitch buatan hyung kesayangannya tersebut

" Bergegaslah jimine , kita hampir terlambat " ucap yoongi

Jimin mengangguk , melahap langsung setangah dari sandwitch tersebut , pipi jimin terlihat menggembung ,

" Ya ya ya , pelan pelan , jika tersedak bagaimana eh ? " Ucap yoongi sambil menyodorkan segelas susu

" Ne ne ne hyung " ucap jimin sambil meminum susu yang yoongi sodorkan tadi

.

.

.

Vmagnae

.

.

.

Mobil yoongi kini sudah berjejer rapi di parkiran sekolah , jimin dan yoongi keluar dari mobil yang sama , jimin satu sekolah dengan yoongi ? Ya , ingatlah bahwa yoongi adalah hyung yang overprotektif kepada adik kesayangannya ini

Yoongi mengantar jimin sampai kekelasnya , setelah sampai didepan lorong kelas jimin , yoongi mencium sebentar kening adik kesayangannya itu " belajar yang rajin ne jiminie " ucap yoongi

Pipi jimin bersemu " hyung , jgan menciumku lagi didepan teman-temanku , aku kan malu " ucap jimin pelan sambil menundukkan wajahnya

" Malu kenapa ? , bilang pada hyung jika ada yang mengejekmu ataupun mendekatimu " ucap yoongi

" Hyunggg apaan sih , aku bukan anak kecil lagi , umurku sudah 17 tahun , sudah besar untuk hyung anggap anak kecil lagi , " jimin merengek

" Ya , kau bilang 17 tahun , dilihat caramu merengek saja kau terlihat masih berumur 7 tahun , dasar manja " ucap yoongi

Jimin mendengus kesal , lalu menendang tulang kering hyung tampannya tersebut , lalu berlari menuju kelasnya

" Hyaaaa jiminie , awas kau yaa , " ucap yoongi ,

Jimin terus berlari kearah kelasnya , jimin berlari mundur , masih sibuk menertawakan hyungnya , hingga tak terasa jimin menabrak seseorang ,

BRUKK ..

Jimin memejamkan matanya , ' kok gak sakit ya ' batin jimin , jimin perlahan membuka matanya , dilihatnya seorang bersurai coklat dibawah jimin

" Astaga maAfkan aku , aku tak sengajaa " ucap jimin panik

" Apakah ini sakit ? Atau yang ini , mianhae mianhae " ucap jimin ,

Seseorang yang jimin tabrak tersenyum " hei , tak usah begitu panik , aku tak apa , sungguh " ucap seseorang tersebut ,

" Tapi .. Tapii dahimu berdarah " cicit jimin

Namja tersebut memegang dahinya , benar dahinya berdarah

" Tak apa , sungguh , hanya butuh diberi plester saja , ehm , maukah kau mengantarku ke uks ehmm ... "

" Jimin , park jimin ... "

" Baik , antarkan aku ke uks jimin-ssi "

" Baik ehmm .. Namamu ? " Ucap jimin

" Taehyung , kim taehyung "

.

.

.

Vmagnae

.

.

.

Sampai di uks jimin mengobati luka tahyung

" Ehm , maafkan aku ne taehyung-ssi " ucap jimin

Taehyung terkekeh sebentar " kau terus mengatakan minta maaf , aku sudah memaafkanmu jimin-ssi " ucap taehyung

" Baik, baik maaf , ehm , bisa tidak jika tidak terlalu formal , itu membuatku risih " ucap jimin

" Baik ehmm jiminie , " ucap taehyung dengan cengirannya ,

Pipi jimin mengghangat saat taehyung memanggilnya dengan nama imutnya ,

" Apa kau masih baru disini ? , aku belum pernah melihatmu , " ucap jimin , sambil membereskan kotak obat tersebut

" Ne , baru hari ini aku masuk sekolah disini , sebelumnya aku tinggal di busan bersama mom and dad , karna pekerjaan dady ada di seoul jadilah aku pindah disini dan bersekolah disini " ucapnya dengan cengiran khasnya

Jimin ikut tersenyum , " kita baru bertemu tae , dan kau sudah menceritakan hampir semuanya kepadaku , " ucap jimin

" Hem , kenapa ? Toh kita akan menjadi teman kan " ucap taehyung sambil tersenyum

Jimin mengangguk pelan

" Baik , karna kau teman pertamaku , antarkan aku keruang kepala sekolah ne jiminie ? " Ucap taehyung ,

Jimin menggangguk , " baiklah ayo taee , 10 menit lagi pelajaran akan dimulai , aku tak ingin terlambat , " ucap jimin

" Baik baik khaajaa " ucap taehyung

Jimin dan taehyung berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah , setelah sampai jimin pamit untuk segera ke kelasnya " ini ruangannya , aku harus masuk kelas dulu ne , anyeong taee , sampai bertemu lagi nanti " ucap jimin

" Ne , terima kasih jiminie , hati hati " ucap taehyung

.

.

.

Vmagnae

.

.

.

Jimin duduk dibangkunya , bangku jimin terletak urutan nomor 3 dari depan , dekat dengan jendela , alasannya agar hyung kesayangannya ini bisa mengawasi jimin saat belajar ,

Jam pelajaran pertama adalah seni , jimin suka seni , apalagi jika materinya tari atau melukis , tetapi dibelakang guru seninya ada seseorang yang jimin kenal ' taehyung ' batin jimin ,

Entah kenapa , jantung jimin berdetak lebih kencang , pipi jiminpun menghangat , jatuh cinta eeh ?

" Baik perkenalkan , namaku Kim taehyung , kalian bisa memanggilku taehyung , senang berkenalan dengan kalian " ucap taehyung dengan wajah datarnya

' Jika dilihat , wajah taehyung datar sekali , berbeda saat bersamaku ' batin jimin , bolehkah jimin percaya diri sekarang ? Taehyung tersenyum hanya pada jimin sajaa tadii

Taehyung berjalan ke bangku kosong dibelakang jimin ,

" Baik buka buku kalian halaman 315 , materi sekarang adalah menggambar , saya akan menugaskan kalian menggambar mahluk hidup , terserah mau hewan tumbuhan ataupun manusia , bsk kumpulkan gambar buatan kalian sendiri , terserah kalian ingin membuat apa , asal gambaran itu buatan kalian sendiri " ucap kim saem

3 jam pelajaran seni akhirnya selesai , jimin merapikan mejanya , menoleh kebelakang , melihat apa yang taehyung lakukan

" Oh tae apa yang kau gambar " tanya jimin

Taehyung kaget , segera menarik kertas gambarnya dan menyembunyikannya

" Aa . Aniya , buka apa-apa hehe " ucap taehyung tersenyum

Saat jimin dan taehyung berbicara , yoongi datang , memasang wajah datarnya

" Ehem , sepertinya aku mengganggu " ucap yoongi

Jimin menoleh ke arah yoongi

" Apaan sih hyung , " ucap jimin

" Yaa ! , no ? Nugaya ? " Tanya yoongi

" Oh , namanya taehyung , dia teman baruku hyung " ucap jimin

" Yaa , aku bertanya padanya , bukan kamu jiminie " ucap yoongi

" Ne , nanen kim tahyung imnida , bangapseumnida " ucap taehyung sambil membungkukkan badannya

" Ayo jiminie ikut hyung " ucap yoongi sambil menarik tangan jimin

.

.

.

Vmagnae

.

.

.

Jimin dan yoongi berhenti di halaman belakang sekolah ,

" Ahh , hyung sakit tahu lepasinn " ucap jimin ,

Yoongi melepaskan genggamannya ,

" Dia siapa ? " Ucap yoongi datar

" Teman hyung , hanya teman " ucap jimin , jimin menyilangkan kedua tangannya , mengalihkan perhatiannya

" Teman ? Jika dia jahat bagaimana ? Ehhh ? " Ucap yoongi

" Apaan sih hyung , jangan menuduh yang tidak-tidak hyung , taehyung itu baik !, jangan bersikap seolah aku anak kecil hyung aku sudah remaja ! Kali ini jgan melarangku berteman dengan taehyung , sudah cukup kau melarangku berteman dengan yang lain , aku hanya ingin bersosialisai hyungg " Suara jimin meninggi

" Hyung hanya mencobaa .. " Ucapan yoongi terpotong

" Mencoba apa ? Melindungiku haah ? , melindungi ku atau menjauhkan ku dari teman-temanku hyung ! Sudah cukup hyung kau melarangku berteman dengan siapapun hiks .. " Jimin menangis

Yoongi jadi tak tega dengan adik kesayangannya ini , yoongi perlahan mendekat , memeluk adik kecil kesayangannya tersebut ,

" Sshttt , baik baik kali ini hyung akan mengijinkan kamu berteman dengan taehyung , tapi ingat hanya berteman " ucap yoongi

Jimin mendongak , melihat wajah hyungnya , senyum jimin mengembang " sungguh hyung ? "

Yoongi hanya mengangguk mengiyakan , kemudian jimin mencium pipi hyung kesayangannya ini , kemudian memeluk yoongi lagi

.

.

.

Vmagnae

.

.

.

" Hari ini cukup sampai disini , sampai jumpa besok anak-anak " ucap jung songsaenim

Jimin bergegas memasukkan semua bukunya , berjalan perlahan untuk keluar kelasnya

" Jimin " panggil taehyung

Jimin menoleh

" Ayo pulang bersama " ucap taehyung sambil merangkul bahu jimin

" Tapi hyung sudah menunggu di tempat parkir mobil " ucap jimin pelan , takut taehyung kecewa

Taehyung menghela nafas kecewa ,

" Baiklah , tak apa , kita bisa pulang kapan-kapan kan ? , " ucap taehyung , jimin mengangguk

" Baiklah , ayo sambil jalan ke parkiran , oh iya , aku melupakan sesuatu , boleh kita bertukar nomor ? " Tanya taehyung

Jantung jimin berdetak lebih keras -lagi-

" Jim , kau melamun " ucap taehyung

" Yyaa , tentu saja boleh " ucap jimin

Setelah bertuka nomor , jimin dan taehyung berjalan bersama menuju parkiran , tangan taehyung masih sama seperti tadi ,

Dari kejauhan yoongi melihat jimin dan taehyung berjalan ke arahnya , ditatapnya taehyung dengan tatapan tak suka

" Bisa lepaskan tanganmu dari pundak jimin ? " Ucap yoongi datar ,

" Ohh . Mmm..maa..maaf hyung " ucap taehyung gugup

" Hyunggggggggg " jimin merengek ,

" Apaa ? Hanya berteman kan ? , tak usah merangkul pundak gak bisa yaa ? " Yoongi menyindirnya mereka berdua , taehyung yang terasa tersindir menundukkan wajahnya

" Yaudah lah , ayo pulang " ajak jimin

" Tae , aku duluan yaa , kau hati - hati di jalan ne " kata jimin

Taehyung tersenyum lalu mengangguk , melambaikan tangannya kepada jimin

.

.

.

Vmagnae

.

.

.

Sampai di rumah , jimin langsung berlari menuju kamarnya , menghentakkan kakinya , dan membanting pintu

" Ya jiminie , hyung hanya menjagamu ! " Jawab yoongi

Jimin tak membalas membiarkan hyungnya berkata sesukanya

Jimin membanting tubuhnya dispringbednya memejamkan matanya , jimin hanya ingin berteman , apa salahnya sih ?

Smartphone jimin bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk

' _Taehyung :_

 _Hai jiminie , sampai rumah dengan selamat ? ^^'_

Jimin tersenyum , segera membalas pesan taehyung

 _'Jimin :_

 _Ya sampai dengan selamat , tak ada yang hilang dari tubuhku ^^ '_

 _'Taehyung :_

 _Hahaha , kau bercanda jim , apa yang kau lakukan sekarang ? '_

 _'Jimin :_

 _Hehe xD , aku mengunci diri dikamar , aku sedang marah dengan yoongi hyung , dia menyebalkan taeee (_ _́_ ___ _̀_ _) '_

 _'Taehyung :_

 _Hei jiminie , hyungmu itu tidak marah , hanya menasehati mu , dan yoongi hyung tak menyebalkan , sepertinya yoongi hyung benar-benar menyayangimuu , '_

 _'Jimin :_

 _Huuh tae , jgan membelanyaa '_

 _' Taehyung :_

 _Jiminie , aku tak membelanya , hanya menjelaskan padamu hyungmu itu hanya menyayangimu , dia tak ingin kau kenapa-kenapa , mengertilah ^^ '_

 _'Jimin :_

 _Baik baik , kau menang tae dan aku kalaah '_

Jimin menghela nafasnya , bangkit dari tidurnya dan mengganti seragamnya dengan kaos biasa ,

.

.

.

Vmagnae

.

.

.

Jimin membuka pintu kamarnya , dilihatnya yoongi hyung sedang duduk di ruang santai , jimin menghampirinya ,

" Hyungggg " ucap jimin manja , duduk disamping hyung kesayangannya , dan memeluknya ,

" Hemmm " gumam yoongi

" Mian , maafkan jiminie " ucap jimin

" Baikk , hyung maafkan , jangan nakal lagi ne , " ucap yoongi

Jimin mengangguk ,

" Tapi , jgan terlalu dekat dengan taehyung " ucap yoongi

" Jgan memulai lagi hyung , aku lelahh " ucap jimin ,

" Baik baik , mian nee , " ucap yoongi

.

.

.

Vmagnae

.

.

.

Hari hari selanjutnya taehyung dan jimin semakin dekat , sering keluar bersama , jimin juga jadi jarang pulang bersama yoongi lagi , yoongi geram , adik kecilnya sudah mulai berubah ,

Yoongi menjalankan kaki jenjangnya menuju kelas jimin dan taehyung , dilihatnya jimin dan taehyung sedang bercanda gurau

" Ya kim taehyung ! " Panggil yoongi

Jimin dan taehyung mendongak

" Oh ? Ada apa hyung ? " Tanya taehyung

" Jauhi jimin " ucap yoongi datar

" Mwo ? " Ucap jimin , jimin menggebrak meja

" Yaa hyung ! Apa yang kau bicarakan ? " Nada bicara jimin mulai meninggi , jimin kesal , sepertinya yoongi mulai lagi overprotektifnya

Kelas jimin dan taehyung seketika hening , perhatian mereka kini tertuju pada jimin , taehyung dan yoongi

" Yaa , jimine , tak usah ikut campur , " ucap yoongi masih datar

" Jiminie , tenanglah , kita bisa membicarakannya dengan kepala dingin kann " ucap taehyung berusaha menenangkan jimin

" Apa alasan hyung , mengapa taehyung harus menjauhiku ? " Tanya jimin

" Kau semakin jauh dariku jim , waktumu yang biasanya hanya untukku kini harus berbagi dengan taehyung , dan hyung rasa kau semakin jauh dariku ! " Ucapan yoongi semakin meninggi

" Kita selalu bersama di rumah hyung , apalagi yang kurang , " ucap jimin

Taehyung berusaha menenangkan jimin

" Lagi pula , apa salahnya aku menghabiskan waktuku bersama namjachingu-ku sendiri ? " Jawab jimin

Mata yoongi membulat sempurna , " mwo ? , apa yang kau katakan jim ? " Ucap yoongi memastikan tetapi dengan nada tinggi

" Apa salahnya jika aku menghabiskan waktu denga pacarku sendiriiiiiii ! " Kali ini jimin berteriak

PLAKK ...

Yoongi menampar jimin , taehyung membulatkan matanya

BUAK

Taehyung meninju yoongi

" Kakak macam apa kau ! Mempermalukan adikmu sendiri di depan teman-temannya dan juga melukainya ! , " ucap taehyung marah ,

Taehyung menuntun jimin menuju uks , didudukan jimin di kasur uks

" Jiminnn " panggi taehyung

Mata jimin memerah , pandangannya masih blank , pipinya memerah bekas tamparan yoongi

" Jiminnn bicaralah sayang " ucap taehyung

" Hiks .. Yoongi hyung .. Hiks " jimin menangis sesegukan ,

" ShhhTtt , jgan menangis , aku disini , shhtt uljima , " taehyung mencoba menenangkan jimin , mencium pelipis jimin

Setelah jimin tenang , taehyung mengobati pipi jimin , pipi jimin terlihat memerah , terdapat luka kecil disudut bibirnya ,

Tatapan mata jimin masih kosong ,

" Jiminieeeee , " panggil taehyung

" Baru kali ini yoongi hyung menamparku , apa aku keterlaluan tae ? " Ucap jimin , matanya kembali memerah ,

Taehyung kembali memeluk jimin -lagi-

" Yoongi hyung hanya kaget jiminn , sebentar lagi aku yang akan menyelesaikannya , maaf membuatmu dan yoongi hyung bertengkar " ucap taehyung , taehyung mencium bibir jimin

" Aku mencintaimu jiminie , hanya dirimu , aku akan memperjuangkanmu , " ucap taehyung

.

.

.

Vmagnae

.

.

.

Setelah mengobati jimin , jimin tertidur di uks , taehyung menjalankan kakinya menuju kelas yoongi ,

" Hyung , kita harus bicara " ucap taehyung

Yoongi hanya menoleh , manampilkan wajah datarnya lagi

" Tak ada yang harus kita bicarakan pergilah , aku ingin sendiri " ucap yoongi sambil menenggElamkan wajahnya

Taehyung geram , ditariknya tangan yoongi kasar ke arah halamann belakang sekolah ,

Setelah sampai , yoongi menghentakkan tangannya yang di genggam taehyung

" Apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan lagi hehh ? " Ucap yoongi melipat kedua tangannya di dada ,

" Tentang jimin " jawab taehyung , yoongi menoleh

" Mengapa kau begitu overprotektif kepada jimin hyung ? Jimin hanya ingin berteman , hanya ingin menikmati masa remajanya , seperti remaja lainnya , keluar bersama teman-teman , ke bioskop , mall ataupun hanya membaca buku , dan juga merasakan sebuat cinta , apa itu salah hyung ? " Ucap taehyung

Yoongi menghela nafasnya ,

" Haah , aku tau aku overprotektif , itu karna , aku tak ingin kehilangannya , sungguh , aku hanya berusaha melindunginya itu sajaa , karnaa , hanya jimin yang disisiku sekarang ini " ucap yoongi , kali ini nada bicaranya terdengar ehm sedih ?

Taehyung mendudukan dirinya disamping yoongi , menepuk pelan punggung yoongi , mencoba menenangkannya ,

" Aku tau hyung apa yang kau rasakan , " ucap taehyung ,

Yoongi mengusap kasar wajahnya

" Setidaknya , kau bisa mempercayakan jimin kepadaku , " ucap taehyung

Yoongi menoleh " bisa kah ? " Ucap yoongi lirih , antara harus percaya dengan namja disamping atau tidak

" Kau bisa , karna aku juga pernah merasakan ditinggalkan hyung , " kali ini ucapan taehyung lirih ,

" Haaahh , beri aku waktu untuk perfikir " ucap yoongi ,

Taehyung mengangguk , menepuk pelan pundak yoongi , dan meninggalkan yoongi

' _Bisakah aku mempercayakan jimin kepada namja itu ? '_ Batin yoongi berbicaraa ,

" Haah sial " umpat yoongi ,

.

.

.

Vmagnae

.

.

.

Jimin terbangun dari tidurnya , dilihatnya taehyung disampingnyaa

" Ehm taeeee " ucap jimin

" Yaa jiminie ? " Ucap taehyung sambil mengelus surai hitam jimin

" Itu , yoongi hyung " cicit jimin

Seakan mengerti maksud jimin , taehyung mengulurkan tangannya

" Ayo " ucap taehyung

" Huuuh ? " Ucap jimin

" Ayo temui yoongi hyung "

Jimin menggeleng pelan , " tidak , yoongi hyung pasti sedang marah padaku " ucap jimin

Taehyung tersenyum , kemudia mencium kening jimin

" Tidak , yoongi hyung tak akan marah , ayo kita bicarakan masalah ini , kita harus menyelesaikannya " ucap taehyung

Jimin mengangguk kemudian , menyambut uluran tangan taehyung

.

.

.

Vmagnae

.

.

.

Kini jimin , taehyung dan yoongi bertemu lagi setelah sepulang sekolah di tempat parkiran ,

Jimin bersembunyi dibelakang taehyung ,

" Hei , jiminie , ayo minta maaf pada yoongi hyung " ucap taehyung

Jimin kini terlihat seperti anak kecil yang sedang takut dimarahi oleh ayahnyaa , memeluk lengan taehyung , menyembunyikan separuh dari wajahnya di belakang taehyung ,

Jimin mengangguk pelan , taehyung tersenyum . Kemudian meraih pundak jimin , dan mendekatkan jimin pada yoongi ,

" Jiminie minta maaf hyung " cicit jimin sambil menunduk , takut melihat wajah tampan hyungnya ,

Yoongi masih tak menjawab ,

" Maafkan jiminie , " cicit jimin -lagi-

Yoongi menghela nafas , kemudian memeluk jimin

" Haaah , hyung yang seharusnya meminta maaf padamu , maafkan hyung jimin , " ucap yoongi

Jimin membalas pelukan yoongi

" Tidak , jimin yang salah hyung , maafkan jiminie , jiminie hanya tak mengerti dengan perhatian yang hyung berikan kepada jimin " ucap jimin

" Tidak , hyung yang salah , menjauhkanmu dari teman-temanmu , dan membuatmu tak bisa bersosialisasi di sekolah , hyung hanya tak ingin kehilanganmu jiminie , seperti yang mom and dad , meninggalkan kita , hanya kau satu-satunya jiminie " ucap yoongi , yoongi mengeratkan pelukannya . Meredam isakannya , jimin mengerti maksud hyungnya , mengelus halus punggung hyungnya

" Tak apa hyung , jimin mengerti " ucap jimin , kemudian jimin melepas pelukannya , menghapus jejak air mata hyungnya ,

" Jadi sekarang , jimin memaafkan hyung ? " Ucap yoongi

Jimin mengangguk lucu , " ya tentu , yoongi hyung tersayang "

Yoongi mengacak rambut jimin , dilihatnya pipi jimin yang tadi di tampar yoongi dan mengelusnya perlahan

" Appo ? " Ucap yoongi

" Tidak hyung , sudah sembuh kok , hanya luka kecil , " ucap jimin

" Maafkan hyung terlalu kasar padamu " ucap yoongi . Kemudia mencium pipi jimin yang tadi yoongi tampar ,

Kali ini yoongi mengarahkan pandangannya kearah taehyung , dilihatnya taehyung sedang menunduk

Yoongi mengapit kepala taehyung di antara lengannya " yaa bocah kunyuk , aku mempercayakan jimin padamu , jgan membuat jimin terluka , atau kepalamu yang aku jadikan bola basket " ucap yoongi sarkastik

Taehyung bergidik ngeri " seram sekali hyung " ucap taehyung

" Makanya jgan sampai jimin terluka " ucap yoongi

Taehyung tersenyum lebar , mengacungkan kedua jempolnya

Jimin yang merasa terabaikan , memulai pembicaraannya

" Yaa tae , yoongi hyung apa yang kalian bicarakan ? " Ucap jimin , jimin menggembungkan pipinya , dan menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada

Yoongi da taehyung yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum

" Ini urusan namjaa " ucap yoongi

" Mwo ? Namja ? Hyung pikir aku yeoja hee ? " Jimin geram kemudian menghentakkan kakinya , pergi menuju gerbang depan sambil menggerutu , yoongi dan taehyung yang melihatnya hanya tertawaa

" Tae , aku ada latihan basket hari ini , kau antar jiminie pulang ne , awas jika macam macam , ingat ancamanku yang tadi taee " ucap yoongi

" Baik tuan park yang terhormatt , yasudah aku duluan hyung " ucap taehyung

" Hem hati-hati dijalan jaga jiminn " ucap yoongi

Taehyung memasuki mobilnya , menyusul jimin yang ada di depan gerbang ,

" Hei manis , boleh aku membawamu pergi " taehyung menggoda jimin

Jimin menoleh , kemudian segera masuk kemobil taehyung

" Ayo pulang " ucap jimin masih marah

" Eiyyyy seperti yoeja saja , ngambek " goda taehyung

Jimin memukul lengan taehyung

" Ayo jalan aku mau pulang " ucap jimin

Taehung menarik kepala jimin , kemudia mencium keningnya

" Jangan marah donggg , " rengek taehyung

Kemudian jimin tersenyum , " tidak , jiminie tidak marah , cuma bohong aja marahnya hehe " ucap jimin tersenyum

" Gitudong , jadi pulang ? " Ucap taehyung

" Iya pulang , " ucap jimin

Taehyung mengangguk kemudian melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang

Selesaii

Whoaaa baru kali ini nulis sampe 3k+ semoga kalian suka dengan ff yang saya buat

Terima kasih buat **Sunstar95** yang memberi saya ide untuk membuat nih ff

RnR gaessss :*

Love jimin , jungkook , taehyunf dan Vmagnae :* :*

Anyeongg sampai bertemu di ff selanjutnyaaa


End file.
